Cadrega Mode
Cadrega Mode is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Pennutoh and the members of the TCTeam (which is a team). The level is known for its almost perfect click-sync. The level is created in Pennutoh's style. The level is very fast, and even though most of the level is not covered, it is still very hard to see what is happening due to its fast gameplay. It was being verified by Callmelit, a semi-unknown player with about 200 subscribers. He had 87%, 33-70%, and 75-100% on the level. However, he quit because of depression, and the level was passed to EroGamer. He beat it fairly quickly after a devastating 98% fail at the last triple spike. It is currently #59 on the Official'' Geometry Dash'' Demon List, above Rate Demon (#60) and below Glowy (#58). Gameplay The level starts immediately from an unexpected moment when you need to press the sphere-arrow in time. Then comes the tough stage of the cube in which you need to click on the spheres by the exact timing, and at the same time change the gravity. Then comes a tough wave segment in which you do not need to touch the platforms while using the dash orbs. Then comes the difficult stage of the cube in the narrow aisles, where we must jump in the right places and click on the spheres somewhere. Then there is a bifurcation on which we should "sleep" (we follow the ball ). There is a short stage of the cube, on which we click on three spheres. After that we turn into a ship, on which we fly through various types of platforms with spikes, simultaneously changing gravity and clicking on jump orbs. Then comes the mixed stage of the wave and the cube, in which for the wave we must not touch the saws and other obstacles, but for the cube, we must jump at the right moments and also click on the spheres. Then comes another long mixed stage, in which there are several transitions. First, we play as a UFO, on which we fly through spikes while using spheres. Then comes the ball, once we change the gravity and click on the sphere. Then comes the ship, then the cube (we make one jump), the wave (we hold the arrow), the cube - the wave (we do nothing), the cube (click on the sphere), the spider (once we change position), the cube (click on the sphere), UFO ( fly through spikes, using spheres and changing gravity), cube (click on spheres), wave (make one zigzag), ship (fly through platforms with spikes, while clicking on spheres), cube (click on spheres), ship/ball/cube, ship (fly through the next platform, which is dotted with spikes, using the change of gravity and clicking on the sphere), the wave. There is a split into a cube in which you need to remember where to jump and click on the sphere. Also, one cube will turn into a ball. We pass to the stage of the wave, in which we make several zigzags. There is a cube in which we click on the spheres, then for a moment we become a ship, and again we become a cube. Then we turn into a spider, in which we change the position between the platforms several times. After that comes the auto part of the cube. After we become a UFO, on which we fly through platforms with spikes, using the same spheres and changes of gravity. Using the teleport portal, we turn into a cube, on which we must calculate the jumps, as well as clicks on the spheres. After we become a wave, on which we must fly in narrow passages, making the complexity of changing the size and gravity. Then we turn into a cube, on which we click on the sphere. Then we become a ship for a short time, and again we return to the position of the cube, in which we continue to click on the spheres, as well as jump. Then we split into spiders, and later one spider turns into a cube. After we turn into a wave, on which we fly in narrow passages, changing the size, and at the same time we can glide. After we turn into a cube, on which we click on the correct spheres, after we make several jumps, and the cube for a moment bifurcates, at the same time we pass through the bifurcated portals several times. Then comes a UFO with a cube character transition. Then we change the character several times, in the end, we play as a ship on which we avoid some platforms with spikes, as well as the spikes themselves, and later we split. Then we turn into a ball on which you need to correctly change the gravity, while also clicking on the sphere. Then we turn into a wave, on which, gliding along the half blocks, we fly around through the spikes. Then we become a cube, first, we click on the jump orb, then we split in a wave, on which the platforms are not afraid of us, but the spikes need to fly around. Then we again become a ball, which needs to change gravity at the right moment and also click on the sphere. After we become a cube on which we will make jumps, and also click on the sphere. After we become a spider, in which we must change the position between the sides of the platforms, and also click on the sphere. After a moment, we become a ball, then a spider, and in the end, we play as a cube. First, we jump on the curved platforms, gradually clicking on the spheres, then we teleport several times, and the final part of the cube will be held in an incredibly difficult place for memory, where you need to know where to jump and click on the jump orbs. Then, the level ends. Trivia * The password for the level is 160918. * The level contains 136,870 objects. * The level's name is based on another 2.1 Extreme Demon called Carnage Mode with the same song as this level. * The ending art is a picture of a TV character named Gabibbo. * This level appears to be the second in Pennutoh's "Cadrega" series, the first being Cadrega City. *The level is a decorated version of Pennutoh's Spicy Layout #11. Walkthrough Category:Collaborations Category:Collaborations Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels